Torn
by azninuyashagirl
Summary: Evie is torn between the coolest guy in Japan, Keita Tachibana and the guy from school, who recently she found out tha she liked. It hurts to be torn between them. But who will she pick and will it be the right choice?


I wake up super early every morning to go to school, and I hate it, but I do feel better waking up early instead of waking up late. When that happens, my eyes get all funky on me…

I do my usual routine and get ready for school; I wish something exciting would happen so I could actually feel that I have a point in life. But in front of other people, I'm the cheeriest person they know…

I'm graduating in a year, but I don't have any plans for the future, well, not yet anyways, but I do know that I want to make money and be rich, so my parents can see that I am good for something…I'm such a depressing person, don't you think?

As I head up to class, my Japanese teacher stopped me.

"Hey Eve, I got great news for you!"

I looked at him in surprise, "About what?"

"Well, I signed up our class for this Japanese contest and well, one of won, and guess who that is?"

I started thinking but then I saw it, "You can't be serious. OMG….its me? But what did I win exactly?"

"You win a trip to Japan with all expense paid, however, our whole class gets to go too, only that we pay half-price for everything."

My eyes must have been super wide, "So that means, everything I do, it's fro free, and you guys just pay have of the original cost?"

"Yea, I think that's a super good deal, and we only pay for food and personal stuff, the accommodations are all paid for. So, are you up to it?"

I was practically speechless, "Looks like we're heading to Japan."

Then out of the classroom, everyone in my Japanese class jumped out. YAY! I could feel everyone rushing towards me and I was feeling smothered.

Becky, "I can't believe you won for our class!"

"Guess I'm just plain lucky."

Well at least I'll get to see Japan for the first time and maybe even w-inds! Ok, for that, I'm super excited.

RING

Well, that was the bell, so everyone started packing up their stuff and thanking me for winning…funny when I didn't even know about it.

I headed downstairs, and went through the door; there was the girl that I dreaded every time. It's not because she and I have anything bad against each other but, she just has this mean look and attitude that I really don't like.

Then in came the person that was always late to class, well, sometimes anyway.

I looked at him, then the clock, "Well, you're early today."

He laughed, "I'm trying to change, hah, so….did you finish Landon's homework?"

I eyed him funny because I knew he didn't finish his homework nor did he start it, "There WAS a lot of homework, but I thought you'd have done it."

"Well…….I tried to, but you know how tired I get. Right?"

He looked at me with pleading eyes, I laughed and gave in, "Fine, here."

"I love you Evie."

"Haha..yeah…"

He went to sit down and "work" on the homework assignment. I went outside to see what the others were doing. I looked in and saw Chris sitting there watching TV. He was somewhat annoying so I was going to leave when he called me back in.

"Hey Evie, wait!"

Oh, did I not tell you, Evie is my nickname for Eve, childish, I know…but cute.

I tried to look mean and pissed off, but I couldn't, "Hiya Chris."

He starts whispering, "So….what's going on between you and Nelson?"

I looked at him and gaped, "what are you talking about?"

"You know you and him…."

"There's no me and him!"

"Do you like him or something?"

I was shocked that he would think this, and I could tell I was blushing. I blush super easy.

"Gah, there's nothing, I don't like him, nope."

He stares at me, and thinks real hard, "Robert thinks so too, you know."

"Robert too? God, where did this come from?"

I started walking back out and into the other room. Chris left me at that point. But when I walked into the room, there was Nelson. How did I really feel about him, well, confused now. It was just friends and buddy pals, and now it's…I don't know.

I sat down and sighed. I watched him do homework, and thought about my own. I don't think I have any work to finish.

Then Stephanie walked in. She's super cool and so cute in a childish way.

"Hiya Steph."

She waved and sat down on the other side of me, "Hi Evie, what's up?"

I thought about it, and was going to say nothing much, but I remembered Japan, "OMG, did I tell you that I won the trip to Japan!"

"Oooh! Really? Fun, I wanna go!"

Nelson looked up from his work, "Really? You get to go? When?"

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. Actually my whole class is going. But after we arrive there together, we can split up and do whatever later on. And the best part is that I don't have to pay for anything. Nothing at all."

They both gaped at me, "Smackers, Take me with you."

I thought about it, "Well, if someone from my class can't go, then I guess you guys can take their places."

Nelson and Stephanie couldn't believe their ears, "Really?"

"Yup. Unless, I decide to take other people, then, too bad."

Stephanie pouted, "Aw, but you wouldn't do that to us. You know you love us."

Nelson grinned, "Yea Evie, buddy, desk sharer. We love you."

Gah, when he said that, my heart went flopping, it never did before. Stupid Chris! Look what you did! So maybe I did like him a little bit. Just a tiny bit.

"Ergh, fine."

Nelson did a little jig in his seat, "Yes! All the shoes I can buy, especially those jordans just out!"


End file.
